The present invention relates generally to filters, such as for heating, ventilation and air-conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, and more particularly to a particulate filter with a system for automatically replacing a filter media.
Many HVAC systems include one or more indoor air quality filters, such as ultraviolet photocatalytic oxidation or plasma combined with a particulate filter. Air passes through the particulate filter and then through the next air quality filter component where gas phase and bioaerosol contaminants can be removed. When the filter media in the particulate filter begins to fill with contaminants, flow through the system is reduced. Therefore, periodically the filter media in the particulate filter must be replaced. Currently, the filter media in the particulate filter is replaced manually at regular time intervals. The filter media will be replaced at the regular time intervals whether or not it needs to be replaced. Similarly, if for some reason the filter media fills with contaminants before the regular time interval, the filter media will not be replaced until the regularly scheduled time.
Additionally, when the filter becomes filled with contaminants, the person removing the used filter media may be exposed to the contaminants collected on the filter. The potential exposure to chemical or biological warfare agents exists. Although the danger of the hazard to the person would depend upon many factors, the exposure to the contaminants is undesirable in any event.